


In the Closet (literally)

by justjess01



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjess01/pseuds/justjess01
Summary: It's Jefferson Middle School's annual lock in. Cyrus wasn't expecting to be trapped in a closet during a round of hide and seek. To make things worse he's stuck with the boy he's massively crushing on, T.J. Kippen.





	In the Closet (literally)

Every year Jefferson has a school lock in where students get to stay up all the night. The night is filled with movies, dancing, and games. Cyrus usually isn't one for staying up all night (one of the many things on his list) , but makes an exception for this one occasion. Last year, he had the best time with Andi and Buffy. Now, here he is again joining the many other students into the school. It's just 5 minutes before midnight and everybody waits outside the school. Seeing that they arrived before him, Cyrus walks over to Andi and Buffy. They're in the middle of conversing about Andi's big plans with Jonah tonight. Something about how she's excited to get to cuddle with him during movie time. Cyrus completely tunes them out when he spots T.J. getting out of him mom's car. T.J. looks cozier than usual with his hair more fluffy and the grey sweatpants he has on. Cyrus' gaze moves towards the black glasses resting on T.J.'s nose. Since when did he wear glasses? T.J meets Cyrus' eyes and gives him a soft smile which Cyrus returns the smile and gives a small wave. He walks over to Cyrus and stands so close that there shoulder touch.

"Hey Underdog!" T.J. greets as he turns his head towards Cyrus.

"T.J. you came!" Cyrus reaches forward to touch T.J.'s glasses. "Have you always worn glasses?" 

"I usually wear contacts, but didn't wanna deal with them tonight. I wear these at night and sometimes the morning " T.J replies. His eyes shift to the ground as he purses his lips. "They don't look too dorky do they."

Cyrus just smiles and shakes his head. "Not at all. In fact, I think they look pretty cute." 

This makes T.J. look up at Cyrus with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "Cute, huh?" 

Right as Cyrus is about to respond, a blush filling his cheeks, the doors finally open. Kids begin piling in the school. Cyrus and T.J. follow right behind Andi and Buffy.

-

The night has only sorta begun. It begins with people settling in, some people finding places to set up their sleeping bags. Cyrus along with T.J, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah set theirs up in a classroom away from others. Music is plays in the gym with food surrounding the so-called "dance floor". Though Cyrus isn't one for dancing, he does steal him and T.J. some chocolate chocolate chip muffins. 

High School Musical plays in the library. The GHC, in addition to Jonah and T.J., sit in beanbag chairs while watching the movie. 

"Zac Efron is honestly so hot. I totally have a thing for basketball players." Cyrus blurts out a little too loud during a scene. His friends just laugh and look towards him. "Oops did I say that out Loud?" Cyrus blushes as T.J. eyes stay on him. He has his signature smirk plastered on his face. Cyrus quickly turns his attention back to the screen, his blush only increasing. 

-

Cyrus’ favorite part of the lock in is hide and seek. Who wouldn’t wanna explore the entire school while looking for a hiding place? It’s currently 3 am and a random pair of kids are selected to be the seekers. Luckily, Cyrus and his friends aren’t selected. As the kids start counting down from one hundred, T.J grabs his hand and drags him down the hall. Andi and Buffy give Cyrus a look and in response he just shrugs. T.J. keeps walking until they come across an opened closet. The pair decide to hide there and close the door behind them. Considering that they’re still holding hands, Cyrus is forced to sit down when T.J. does. It doesn’t take long for the slightly older boy to notice, removing his hand as he blushes. Cyrus feels his own blush frowning on his face. 

“You think they’ll find us?”, T.J. questions trying to get the attention off of what happened. 

“Well... hide and seek is one of the things I am good at. Not that there’s many”, Cyrus responds. 

Tj frowns. “Hey don’t put yourself down like that. I’m sure there’s many things you’re good at. Maybe I could help you figure it out...um I mean if you want me too.” 

Cyrus just smiles and nods. That’s what he likes about T.J., he always makes Cyrus feel good about himself. He doesn’t treat him like he’s helpless. 

The two of them sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The silence makes Cyrus think and, currently, all he can think about is the other boy’s shoulder touching his. Were they sitting this close the whole time? A voice on the intercom knocks him out of his thoughts. 

One of the chaperones’ voice fills the school, “Round 1 is over. If you haven’t been found yet nice job! Please meet everyone else in the cafeteria for round 2.” 

Both the boys rise from the ground to exit the closet. Cyrus is the first to reach for the door but as he pulls it, it doesn’t budge. He turns around giving T.J. a questioning look. The other boy softly pushes the other out of the way and tries pulling. Again, the door won’t open. It must have locked from the inside. Cyrus can feel himself start to panic. He doesn’t like being locked in small spaces that are also dark. In his panic, he starts to bang on the door. 

“HELP! Oh god, what if nobody finds us?.” Cyrus can feel his breath getting heavy, his chest moves faster and faster. “What if we’re stuck in here until Monday?! This closet is so far away from everybody. OH GOSH! I-I think the walls are closing in on me. Wh-what are w-we-“ 

T.J. stops Cyrus in the middle of his panicked ramble. He puts both hands on the younger’s shoulders. “Underdog listen to me. Someone will find us...they take attendance every hour to make sure nobody wanders off. Now c’mon, let’s sit down.” 

Cyrus nods his head as he sits down shakily against the wall. T.J. sits right next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. He soothingly rubs the shaky boy’s shoulder with his hand. Cyrus then notices the wetness in his eyes. When did he start crying? God, he hated panic attacks. He was very happy that the other boy was there to comfort him. Wanting to feel closer, Cyrus places his head on T.J’s shoulder. 

As his breath becomes even again he speaks, “Sorry. You must think I’m such a baby.” 

“Cy, what did I say about putting yourself down. If it makes you feel better, I get scared too sometimes.” The tall boy says as he looks into Cyrus’ eyes. 

“Oh yeah? What does T.J. Kippen, tall, confident, basketball player got to be scared of?” 

“Spiders.” This makes Cyrus raise his eyebrow at him. “I’m serious! One time this huge spider was on my floor and I screamed so loud my mom thought I got murdered. She came running to my room asking what’s wrong. When I pointed at the spider, she just rolled her eyes, grabbed a shoe, and killed it.” 

Cyrus bust out a loud laugh. T.J just smiles, feeling achievement for making him laugh. 

“How about we name the things we like. Keep you distracted.” The taller boy suggests. 

“I like that idea.” Cyrus giggles at his own lame joke. He starts laughing more when T.J. laughs along also with him. 

“Hmm have I ever told you I like vinyls?”

Cyrus looks up at the boy, his interest peaked. “No you haven’t.” 

“I um actually have a whole collection of them. My grandpa gave me his old record player and it’s just so cool. I don’t know I guess I just like watching the record spin. Makes me think of what music was like before phones.” 

Cyrus smiles fondly. He likes when T.J. shows a softer side, but he will not directly say that out loud. 

Instead he says, “Wow Teej really is a soft guy.” 

“Shut up. I’m very scary and you know it” T.J. says with a soft voice further proving Cyrus’ point. “Okay! Your turn, Cy what’s something you like?”

“Oh I know! I like dinosaurs! I can name over 50 types.” 

“Of course you’d say that.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean.” Cyrus responds in mock offense. 

“I don’t know-“ T.J. stops to laugh. “You just look like a person who likes dinosaurs.” 

Cyrus lifts his head off T.J’s shoulder and punches his shoulder. He can’t help his own laugh from coming out. 

T.J. stares right at him, “I like your laugh.” 

This causes Cyrus to blush. He stares back at his eyes. “Um thanks. I like yours too.” He awkwardly says. 

“There’s something I’ve been scared to tell you. Something about us being trapped alone together in a closet makes me wanna say it.” 

“You know you can tell me anything Teej.” 

“It’s something I like.” T.J. seems to be battling something in his mind. “Wait no...not something actually it’s someone.”

Cyrus can feel his heart sink because of course he likes someone who, again, has unrequited feelings. His eyes look down to his lap. Then, he feels a hand lift his chin up. 

“I um...It’s you Cyrus, I like you.” 

Cyrus’ eyes widen and his mouth drops. Is this seriously happening? He feels like he’s in a rom com and all he can feel is is heart going baboom baboom baboom. He smiles the widest he has ever. 

“I like you too, T.J.”, the words Cyrus didn’t think he’d ever get to say finally out of his mouth. 

T.J. smiles just as wide as Cyrus. He moves his hand from Cyrus’ chin to his cheek. Slowly, the taller boy leans his head down towards the shorter boy. Cyrus can feel his heart beating faster and faster as he places his hand over T.J’s. Both boys close the small gap, their lips connecting. They both slowly move their lips. All Cyrus can think is, this is how a kiss should feel. They smile into the kiss as their lips keep moving. Suddenly, the door opens making them jump apart. 

“Omg! We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys! Wait a minute-“ Andi’s eyes widen as her and Buffy stand in the doorway. 

Buffy just rolls her eyes, “I told Andi you guys were probably making out somewhere. I didn’t think I was actually right!” She looks over to Andi and the two of them just burst out in laughter. 

T.J. is the first to stand up as he reaches out a hand to help Cyrus up. He grabs the others hand and is lifted to stand, neither of them releasing their hands. A very pink blush is present on their cheeks. 

“C,mon lovebirds! Let’s go tell the chaperone we found you.” Andi says as her and Buffy begin to walk out of the doorway. 

Cyrus and T.J. follow them down the hallway, walking hand in hand. 

As they continue to walk, T.J. leans his head down to Cyrus’ ear and whispers, “I like kissing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic on AO3 and I just had to write about these cuties. Still can't believe Tyrus will become canon in season 3. If anyone wants to send me prompts you can message me on tumblr: multiphandom-girl


End file.
